


At Least the Pay is Good

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	At Least the Pay is Good

I straighten out my tie upon my purple polo. A pack of Mountain Dew in my backpack, and I fix my hat. First day on the job, the beginning of the nightmare it turned to be in the end.   
I went by Christina at that time and I had been looking for the job for weeks. I finally lived on my own, I figured, I've screwed up my sleep schedule to hell already. This job was a night shift, and I just had to watch over the place of my childhood.   
What could be so bad? I heard about it by my old friend-enemy — Mike Schmidt. He had said about it being creepy as shit, but then even as children he hated Fazbear's. I realize though, I haven't heard from him since November 11th, when he told me that...  
No matter, he never kept in touch. He'll probably bounce back to me next month at the New Year's party he always holds.   
I took a long sip of Mountain Dew, and walked out my front door, locking it up tightly.   
~~#~~  
I looked through the monitors a few times, reminiscing about the memories of so many parties and play dates I had at this place as a child.   
The middle table in the area, in front of the stage. I never stayed seated, being the hyper child I was. I stood close to the stage, resting my elbows on the deck when I got tall enough.   
I startled at the ringing of the phone. I picked it up, with the "customer service" voice I've perfected over these past few years. "Hello, my name is Christina, this is Freddy Fazbear's—"   
"Hello? Hello, Hello?" It answered. "Yes, I'm Christina, you've called Freddy's. How may I help you?" The voice droned on about the establishment, and then I realized it was a call but a recording.   
Well that was dumb then. I was talking to air. I looked at the monitor again while I listened, to give myself something to do besides just hearing the recording, when I noticed something peculiar. Bonnie. He's gone.   
Then the phone guy went on saying they had a night roaming mode, and brought me back to ease. Okay this is just procedure. Easy.   
I fast forward the recording a bit, 15 seconds at a time. It just sounded like boring introductory shit. I closed the doors when any of them got too close to the office. I didn't want animatronics in here. That didn't seem like that would be good.   
Bonnie and Chica got persistent at times, but I kept an eye on both doors. I barely touched the monitor, other than to check on Foxy. I don't know what happened to make him Out of Order, though.   
Pirate's Cove was my favorite as a small girl. I'd ask Foxy questions all the time, tell him small stories here and there, even though he never responded back. I mean, what was I expecting?   
Soon enough it was 6 am. I drank another Dew to keep myself up. I check my phone. Hmm, a video from Markiplier? Ohhhh, he's playing the horror video game about this place. Those developers, I swear. They are only after nostalgia.   
I pack up my back once more and walk out of the establishment. I turn back to the animatronics, all back in their place. Though, Foxy... he was peaking out just a little. And I could of sworn— He was staring at me. He's an animatronic though, they can't stare can they? I need a good nap after tonight, that's all.


End file.
